


Vieux Toby

by Kandai



Series: Mademoiselle Baggins [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Rule 63, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Comté avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas relever les frasques de Mademoiselle Baggins et de Madame Sackville-Baggins : ennemies jurées, rivales, amantes, elles semblaient défier toutes les limites et tous les interdits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieux Toby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Avril 2013.

**Vieux Toby**

 

Habitués qu’ils étaient aux frasques d’une des lignées les plus anciennes et les moins respectables qui vivaient parmi eux, les paisibles gens de la Comté durent bien admettre qu’entre tous ses frères et cousins confondus, Belladonna Took était une rareté à elle seule.

Alors on imagina bien, quand elle se fut enfin mariée à un Hobbit dont la réputation de gentilhobbit n’était définitivement plus à refaire et que son ventre fut arrondi de leur amour tranquille, que l’enfant à venir, serait sûrement marqué de la même étrangeté que sa génitrice.

On eut définitivement raison.

Belladonna Baggins que son père avait nommé ainsi sans grande fantaisie, poussé qu’il avait été par un sentimentalisme débordant envers son épouse adorée qui avait fait jacasser pendant des années, avait tout de suite relevé le défi tacite de se comporter de manière plus étrange encore que sa mère que le mariage et la maternité avaient assagi à défaut de calmer complètement. Déjà haute comme trois pommes, l’unique enfant des Baggins avait laissé tomber toute prétention de respectabilité pour mener son monde étriqué comme elle l’entendait.

— C’est bien _ta_ fille, disait Bungo à son épouse lorsque leur petite aventurière revenait de ses égarements quotidiens, des feuilles emmêlées dans les cheveux qu’elle coupait court avec les gros ciseaux de cuisine, des écorchures sur les genoux et des larges balafres dans ses chemises, fruit de sa rencontre avec des buissons épineux.

Belladonna riait alors et épongeait avec indulgence le front couvert de terre de sa fille unique, laquelle fronçait les sourcils d’indignation devant de telles démonstrations d’affection – elle était une grande demoiselle, pas un bébé qui avait encore besoin que sa maman la berçât. Ces mimiques agacées avaient le don de faire rire davantage les parents qui s’exclamaient avec une grandiloquence de fausseté :

— La Comté nous en préserve, c’est bien notre fille !

Ainsi grandit Billa Baggins, au milieu de rires chaleureux et des (més)aventures qui en faisaient rire certains et murmurer tout le monde.

* * *

Billa avait peu d’amis parmi la ribambelle de cousins dont elle avait hérité des deux côtés de sa famille : presque tous étaient garçons et formaient une bande plutôt mal assortie au premier coup d’œil. Cadette du côté maternel et chérie de tous ses cousins Took qui prenaient un malin plaisir à voir leur petite cousine courir dans les champs et grimper aux arbres les plus hauts en prétendant avoir vu de vastes plaines et des montagnes touchant les cieux, elle était considérée avec une distance condescendante par ses bébés cousins paternels qui voyaient dans l’aînée de leur génération une enfant capricieuse aux frasques douteuses. Ils n’étaient pas méchants, bien sûr, seulement un peu distants avec leur bizarre de cousine mais Billa devait souffrir de ces barrières invisibles plus que d’un autre mal dans son enfance.

Cela ne fut rien comparé à ce qui arriva alors qu’elle dépassa les dix ans et que les Bracegirdle vinrent s’installer non loin, amenant dans leurs meubles et bagages, une petite fille un peu moins âgée que Billa et qui, par la force des choses, atterrit comme une catastrophe dans ses terrains de jeu.

Quand Lobelia avait envahi son aire de jeu avec ses manières hautaines de princesse et ses lèvres pincées, Billa n’avait pas regardé à deux fois et avait déclaré avec simplicité qu’elles seraient ennemies pour toujours – déclaration à laquelle la nouvelle venue avait répondu aussi vivement, déterrant une hache de guerre invisible qui devait marquer le début d’une nouvelle ère sur leur courte ligne du temps.

Car si la Comté jugeait déjà Billa intenable avant Lobelia, il fallut rendre compte que cette rencontre avait profondément changé celle-là : en effet, la Billa de l’après Lobelia se rapprochait plus du qualificatif d’infernale que d’autre chose.

Il fallait dire que la demoiselle d’en face le lui rendait bien. Chaque insulte déguisée trouvait une réponse encore plus venimeuse et subtile, chaque farce d’apparence innocente telle que du miel sur les vêtements ou du jaune d’œuf dans les cheveux était renvoyée, à tel point que cela devint un jeu d’à qui ferait la plus sale blague à l’autre (pour elles) et laissa les paris ouverts à « qui mordrait l’autre la première ».

(Pour le compte, ce fut Lobelia la gagnante, même si la vengeance fut promptement accordée par la partie adverse. Depuis, Billa arborait les marques de dents sur son avant-bras comme des cicatrices de guerre, fière comme un paon, et les griffures au coin du menton de Lobelia démangeaient encore dans ses mauvais jours).

Lorsque l’âge divin de la fin de l’adolescence les atteignit enfin, les choses avaient escaladé à un point tel que les deux demoiselles Hobbits ne pouvaient pas s’apercevoir sans commencer à se hurler dessus et terminer par se rouler dans la poussière, sans considération pour les exclamations résignées et les efforts faits pour les séparer. Les parents concernés soupiraient d’exaspération en déclarant ces stupides joutes indignes de jeunes dames de leur âge et si leurs méthodes se faisaient moins physiques au fur et à mesure que les sourcils se fronçaient et les remontrances s’accumulaient, l’application que mettait l’une à détruire la réputation de l’autre rencontrait une même ardeur en face.

Aussi personne ne fut véritablement surpris quand, lors du festival d’automne qui marquait également le vingt-huitième anniversaire de Mademoiselle Baggins, ladite fêtée fut aperçue entraînant sa rivale de toujours derrière les chapiteaux dressés pour l’occasion. Personne n’aurait été surpris non plus si les deux terreurs de la Comté avaient été surprises à s’embrasser à pleine bouche comme les deux adolescentes écervelées qu’elles étaient – mais personne dans toute la Comté n’était assez fou que pour déranger Mesdemoiselles Billa et Lobelia, quoi que celles-ci pussent faire dans les coins sombres des tentes, à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

La chance de Billa était d’être née à moitié Took ; celle de Lobelia de pouvoir dissimuler tout sentiment sous une couche épaisse de colère ou de rancœur acérée, assez pour que ceux qui ne la connussent pas s’y méprennent. Heureusement ou peut-être pas, Billa Baggins connaissait assez sa plus grande ennemie pour reconnaître les flammes qui brûlaient dans son regard pluvieux – et Lobelia ne savait plus si elle devait s’en montrer reconnaissante ou non.

— Je te déteste, murmurait-elle à son amante en la parsemant de baisers aériens – et le rire qu’elle arrachait ainsi à Billa alors que leurs mains se perdaient dans les masses bouclées de leurs cheveux sonnait à ses oreilles comme une marche de victoire qui n’existait que dans les contes que sa douce rivale se plaisait à raconter.

— Menteuse, déclarait la blonde avec une satisfaction énervante, tirant une langue rosée que Lobelia s’empressait de chasser avec l’ardeur qui avait toujours été sienne dès qu’il s’agissait de Billa Baggins.

— Peut-être, concéda Lobelia en libérant finalement les lèvres gonflées de son ennemie. Mais la meilleure alors, ajouta-t-elle, pleine d’une fierté ridicule qui la suivait depuis l’enfance et que leur guerre ouverte avait attisé plus qu’autre chose – parce qu’elle était la meilleure, elle _devait_ l’être, sinon Billa Baggins n’aurait pas pris la peine de poser son regard joyeux sur elle.

— D’accord. La meilleure de toutes, avoua l’aventurière vaincue, un large sourire peint sur la bouche que Lobelia s’évertua immédiatement à conquérir, savourant avec délectation une victoire bien trop tardive mais ô combien douce.

Plus tard, alors que les touchers s’étaient faits fantomatiques, les soupirs gloussements cachés sous des paumes moites et qu’il ne restât plus que les timides étoiles d’automne pour observer leur passion juvénile, Billa laissa sa tête reposer sur l’épaule dénudée de sa sempiternelle rivale et s’endormit contre ses seins fermes.

Rien ne changea le lendemain, si ce n’était que l’on s’étonna moins de voir de temps à autre les deux plus vieilles ennemies que toute la Comté ait jamais compté se tenir la main de temps à autre ou de tresser des fleurs encore en bourgeon dans les cheveux de l’autre – si les Hobbits avaient eu le goût pour le dramatique, sans doute que leur relation ambigüe aurait été déclamée en vers et en chansons du plus mauvais genre ; heureusement, l’on se contentait de rumeurs et de comptines ridicules, lesquelles avaient le don d’exaspérer Lobelia et de faire rire Billa.

Quand elles n’étaient pas occupées à s’embrasser en douce derrière les arbres, cela s’entend.

* * *

Rien ne restait secret très longtemps dans la Comté mais il y avait des étrangetés sur lesquelles on préférait fermer les yeux tant qu’elles n’apparaissaient pas sous votre nez. Les cancans et les rumeurs se chargeaient généralement d’étouffer les affaires – ce qui était sans compter la ténacité des Baggins et le légendaire côté aventureux des Took. Aussi, la réputation de Billa ne souffrit guère davantage de sa relation semi-publique avec Lobelia mais ce ne fut pas le cas de cette dernière, qui n’était ni Took ni Baggins.

Bien sûr, cela enrageait la concernée plus qu’autre chose et attisait quelque chose entre le souci et l’amusement chez sa compagne – si on pouvait se risquer à la nommer en ces termes.

— Lobbie, arrête, je pourrais cuire un œuf sur ton visage.

— Rien à faire ! hurlait son vis-à-vis en faisant les cent pas sur le tapis. Tu n’as pas entendu ce qu’ils ont dit, n’est-ce pas ? Je m’en fiche, ils vont voir, cette bande d’écervelés, de cancrelats, de… RAAAAH !

Cela la peinait, réellement, car Lobelia souriait encore plus rarement lorsqu’elle était en colère – et il n’y eut rien qui lui plaisait plus au monde que de voir son éternelle rivale sourire.

Parfois, la promesse que tout irait pour le mieux la calmait un peu – ou la mettait plus en rage encore, et dans ces cas-là, Billa prenait le parti de courir très vite : Lobelia n’aimait guère sa légèreté d’adolescente quand il s’agissait de ces choses-là. Billa en était désolée mais que pouvait-elle faire : ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait empêcher les gens de jaser dans leur dos, si ?

— Tu n’comprends vraiment rien à rien, toi, persifla l’auburn en pressant un soupir à moitié tendre sur sa joue. Stupide femme, va.

— _Ta_ stupide femme, alors, renchérit Billa en concluant l’affaire d’un baiser qui sentait encore le Vieux Toby, assez fort pour que Lobelia s’en plaignit – et la colère s’arrêtait souvent dans leurs échanges tendres. Après tout, elles étaient jeunes encore : on aurait eu tort de ne pas en profiter.

* * *

La mort de Bungo Baggins plongea les deux Belladonna dans une stupeur mêlée de mélancolie profonde. Il y eut des larmes sur de vieilles babioles oubliées, de la vaisselle brisée et des portes claquées dans des accès de fureur rare. Plus d’une fois, l’on vit la fille Baggins sortir en trombe de sa petite maison, jupes et traditions envolées, pour courir se réfugier de l’autre côté des collines, dans les bras de la seule personne dont l’opinion importait encore.

— Ca va passer, puceron. C’est toujours dur au début, rassura l’auburn avec une grimace pincée qui avait le mérite de faire sourire doucement sa rivale.

Pas qu’elle sût de quoi elle parlait, n’ayant jamais perdu un proche. Ses parents étaient tout deux en bonne santé et ses sœurs également, même si la cadette avait tendance à attraper tous les hivers les microbes qui gambadaient sur les routes. Gens de confort et très attachés à l’hygiène, les Hobbits mouraient souvent d’une belle et longue vie suivie d’une tout aussi belle mort et le chagrin violent dont faisaient étalage les femmes de la maison Baggins était dérangeant de part ses démonstrations explosives. Néanmoins, l’excentricité avouée de l’une et de l’autre expliquait ces écarts à défaut de les excuser ; aussi se contentait-on de murmurer dans leurs dos avec une pitié dégoulinant des yeux.

Lobelia n’avait rien de tout cela : elle était franche, brute, maladroite dans ses tentatives de réconfort – Billa l’adorait étrangement pour toutes ces manies que d’autres auraient qualifié de défauts sans en connaître les bienfaits.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Lobbie, confia-t-elle à sa rivale une fois une nouvelle crise de larmes épanchée, après une soirée particulièrement difficile.

— Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, Baggins, et aide-moi à sortir toutes ces nappes : elles ne vont pas se débarrasser toutes seules des monticules de poussière qui les recouvrent !

Et si Lobelia rougissait sous la marque d’affection, elle n’aurait aucun mal à faire passer son malaise pour de la colère – mais Billa n’était pas si naïve, heureusement. Le baiser furtif qu’elle pressa contre ses lèvres sèches valait bien tous les marmonnements furieux du monde.

* * *

Bien sûr, la fin du bon temps arriva trop tôt et l’on parla bientôt de mariage.

Billa était reconnue comme un cas plutôt _spécial_ dans la Comté, une de ces dames sans maris qui deviendraient de vieilles tantes couvertes de chats et sur les genoux desquelles les enfants viendraient s’asseoir pendant les longues journées d’hiver. Ses lignées étaient riches dans leur pays fertile et les autres branches de la famille resteraient prospères : ses cousins contribueraient sans mal à porter son nom à la génération suivante, qui donc allait s’embêter à trouver un époux qui soit assez nanti pour Baggins l’Excentrique de Bag End ? Certainement, ils n’avaient pas que cela à faire !

Lobelia, comme cela devait continuellement être, n’avait guère eu cette chance. Aînée d’une famille de trois filles, large certes mais jamais aussi étendue que les clans Took et Baggins, elle ne pouvait désavouer la voie du mariage aussi aisément que sa rivale sans condamner implicitement l’avenir de ses sœurs – car peu de familles mariaient les cadettes avant les aînées, d’autant plus quand aucun homme n’était là pour assurer que le nom soit transmis. Ses parents auraient désapprouvé. Billa assurait qu’elle comprenait sa position mais Billa était enfant unique : l’amour sororal était un concept un peu difficile à saisir pour quelqu’un qui avait passé exclusivement une vie entourée de garçons et pour laquelle les rapports féminins s’arrêtaient à sa mère et de lointaines cousines.

Aussi Lobelia accepta de se marier et Billa accepta cet état de fait plutôt calmement, ce qui eut le don de mettre la future épouse dans une colère noire.

— Que _voudrais_ -tu que je fasse, Lobbie ? éclata Billa, un jour où leur dispute alla trop loin. T’empêcher d’épouser le premier homme qui aura la malchance de tomber sous ton charme ? Te laisser rester vieille fille ? C’est ça que tu veux ?

Ce n’était pas le cas, évidemment, mais la passivité de sa compagne la couvrait d’une fureur glaciale. Comment pouvait-elle mettre des mots sur ce besoin pressant qu’elle avait de voir Billa se lever et se battre pour elle, pour ce qu’elles avaient au lieu d’accepter des conventions stupides pour lesquelles la Baggins n’avait jamais eu cure ? Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cette envie d’entendre Billa annoncer qu’elles partaient toutes les deux, loin de la Comté, loin de ces stupides lois, pour enfin vivre une vie qu’elles adoreraient pleinement, où aucune n’aurait honte de se cacher et d’avouer en regardant l’autre « c’est la fille que j’aime » ?

Comment pouvait-elle souhaiter que tout se déroulât autrement, que Billa fût née homme pour ne pas prétendre à la honte ou que son amante fût faite d’un bois semblable à celui de sa mère qui avait renoncé par amour à sa passion de l’aventure pour s’installer dans une vie ennuyeuse et tranquille avec son mari – juste comme ça, parce qu’ils s’aimaient et voilà tout ?

Et peut-être, réalisa Lobelia avec une horreur grandissante, peut-être que Billa ne l’avait jamais aimé qu’ainsi, à moitié et piégée dans la peur constante de la découverte. Peut-être qu’il valut mieux que tout s’arrêtât sur cette mauvaise note et que tout ce qui fût laissé ne soit plus que regrets et amertume partagée.

— Tu n’es qu’une lâche, Belladonna Baggins, articula-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

* * *

Elle choisit Otho Sackville-Baggins – uniquement pour faire plus mal encore, s’était-elle dit et aussi parce qu’elle en était venue à apprécier sincèrement le bonhomme au fur et à mesure qu’ils se fréquentaient – et fit semblant de ne pas prêter attention au visage crispé par la fureur de Belladonna Baggins lorsqu’elle le regarda dans les yeux en prononçant « Je le veux ».

Les lèvres de son mari avaient le goût détestable de la menthe poivrée et de la camomille qu’il buvait le matin – et elle s’en voulait, oh oui, elle s’en voulait chaque jour de chercher le Vieux Toby et l’abricot de Billa Baggins sur une bouche si étrangère.

Quand elle se retrouva prête à affronter le regard de son (ancienne) amante, le temps avait passé un peu trop vite et sa situation lui plaisait davantage. Les quelques regrets qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge n’étaient qu’un bagage inutile qui disparaîtrait avec le temps – ou du moins, c’est ce qu’on lui avait dit.

On avait eu tort.

* * *

Bien sûr, cela ne les empêchait guère de continuer à se détester allègrement, de détruire avec une patience minutieuse les réputations de l’une et de l’autre tout en s’invitant régulièrement pour le thé – occasions qu’aucune ne manquait pour piquer les couverts en argent ou les napperons finement brodés, ne fût-ce que parce que cela donnait un prétexte en or massif pour rendre une visite vespérale à l’autre, couverte par les hurlements d’indignations doux-amers que leur relation avait toujours porté.

L’après-midi où Lobelia ne retrouva plus ses boucles d’oreilles préférées, des bijoux en or blanc qu’une de ses tantes lui avait offerts à l’occasion de ses fiançailles, elle vit rouge et fonça directement jusqu’à Bag End, sans arrêter ses regards sur les exclamations de surprise qui éclatèrent sur son passage, sans rien arrêter jusqu’à la vue du précieux cadeau, accroché aux lobes de sa rivale de toujours.

— Espèce de sale _voleuse_ , cracha Lobelia tandis que Belladonna faisait mine d’enlever son butin.

— Voleuse, lâche… Qu’est-ce que ce sera, la prochaine fois, Lobelia ? répliqua la coupable en tendant les perles d’or sans broncher.

— Il n’y aura plus de prochaine fois, Mademoiselle Baggins. Reste loin de moi.

Elle aurait dû se sentir victorieuse lorsqu’un chagrin horrifié déforma les traits ronds de son ancienne amante – elle aurait dû adorer cela, alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de se rouler dans un coin et de pleurer de colère ?

* * *

 

Les semaines qui suivirent furent tellement affreuses que même ses sœurs cessèrent de lui rendre visite, la plus jeune déclarant qu’elle reviendrait quand sa coincée d’aîné arrêterait finalement de bouder et finirait par réparer les choses avec Mademoiselle Baggins. Otho, quant à lui, mit un mois entier avant de laisser éclater sa patience, ce qui était un record plutôt impressionnant considérant l’humeur atroce de son épouse durant cette période – en même temps, il n’était pas son mari pour des poires.

— Lobelia, à propos de Billa, commença-t-il avec exaspération.

— Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer, Otho, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Ce dernier la gratifia d’un regard tout à fait désintéressé avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, à la grande irritation de sa femme qui pourtant se garda de l’interrompre :

— Tu es ridicule, ma chérie, et ma cousine l’est tout autant. Va la voir, seulement. Va la voir et parlez.

— Je n’ai plus rien à lui dire, rétorqua Lobelia avec hauteur.

— Tu l’aimes, expliqua Otho sans se démonter. Et Eru sait seulement pourquoi mais je crois qu’elle t’aime aussi. Il y a tout à dire, dans ce cas.

L’épouse soupira lourdement et se passa une main lasse dans ses boucles auburn. Pourquoi la Comté tout entière était-elle au courant et surtout pourquoi voulaient-ils tous les voir se rafistoler, Billa et elle ? Certainement, leur amitié n’était pas si légendaire et leur rivalité encore moins digne de l’Histoire – tout au plus, on se rappellera de Baggins la Folle, son goût étrange pour les courbes féminines et de son idiote d’amante, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, qui n’avait sans doute pas deux sous de jugeote en plus.

— Chérie, intima Otho en la gratifiant d’un baiser sur le front. Va la voir. Tu mérites d’être heureuse.

* * *

Lobelia n’eut pas le temps de frapper à Bag End que la porte déjà s’ouvrait et que Belladonna se tenait dans l’encadrement, le visage pâle et cerné, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Pendant un long moment, aucune ne parla mais Lobelia serra sa poigne sur son parapluie, incertaine quant à asséner un coup sur la tête de bois de son agaçante rivale, ennemie, amante, que savait-elle d’autre.

— J’ai été idiote, confessa Billa, rougissante et franchement ridicule dans sa chemise de nuit, alors qu’elle s’écartait pour laisser entrer sa visiteuse dans l’atrium.

— Certainement. J’ai besoin d’un verre, répliqua Lobelia en prenant immédiatement des aises qu’elle n’avait jamais perdue et en allant droit vers la cave à vin du second garde-manger, sortant une des meilleures bouteilles sans un instant éprouver la moindre gêne. Quand elle revint, Billa avait sorti deux verres et si elle avait tiqué en voyant l’étiquette sur le verre, elle les avait laissées boire dans le silence confortable de la cuisine.

— Continue donc, je te prie, renchérit Madame Sackville-Baggins après quelques gorgées. Tu en étais à la mention de ton idiotie.

Billa grimaça mais obligea sa rivale après avoir vidé son verre, se lançant dans une tirade maladroite mais déterminée néanmoins :

— J’ai été stupide et je sais que je n’aurais pas dû – pour les boucles d’oreille, je veux dire, mais tu devenais de plus en plus difficile à atteindre et j’ai cru, je n’sais pas, comme tu as Otho maintenant, j’ai pensé que tu ne m’aimais plus et c’était bien, je veux dire, je croyais être préparée à accepter ça mais… j’ai été stupide, c’est tout, termina Billa en rosissant davantage.

Lobelia, bienheureuse et grise, leva les yeux au ciel devant les ridicules mimiques de son idiote d’ennemie jurée.

— Et jalouse, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Et jalouse, répéta Billa.

— Et ridicule.

— Oui, ça aussi.

— Et lâche.

— Et lâche mais…

— Et complètement aveugle.

— Hum, acquiesça Billa en hochant la tête.

— Et aussi…

— Pour l’amour du ciel, Lobbie, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ça ? hurla l’aînée, sa patience envolée. D’accord, j’ai été stupide, lâche, aveugle, jalouse, tout ce que tu veux – tu es _contente_ , maintenant ?

La concernée fit mine de réfléchir et avala le fond de son verre, son sourire s’élargissant de secondes en secondes devant les joues rougies de son aventurière enfin retrouvée – car c’était elle, dans sa splendeur indignée, ses boucles d’un blond foncé auréolant son visage en colère et ces lèvres pincées qui trahissaient la fureur comme le désir. Pendant une longue minute, Lobelia se sentit retomber amoureuse et lança un pardon mental à sa respectabilité durement acquise.

— Uniquement si tu m’embrasses encore.

Billa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de Vieux Toby.

* * *

Le plus pénible fut de tout raconter à Otho par la suite. Ce dernier les regarda toutes les deux mais ce fut les mains agrippées l’une à l’autre qui achevèrent de le convaincre que tout était rentré dans un ordre relatif. Il soupira et demanda à Lobelia s’il devait s’attendre à ce qu’elle le quittât pour aller vivre à Bag End, demande qui rencontra des sourcils haussés et des gloussements incrédules.

— Bien sûr que non, espèce d’andouille. Je ne t’ai pas épousé pour te laisser après quelques années de mariage.

Otho ne comprit visiblement pas, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés et le regard suspicieux qu’il porta sur sa cousine, laquelle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de murmurer « pas mon idée ». Lobelia se retint de frapper sa maîtresse et tendit une main sûre vers son mari, lequel la saisit après une légère hésitation.

— Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, triple buse, je t’aime aussi. C’est juste que… qu’il y a Billa, maintenant. Voilà.

Lobelia croisa les bras et ce fut autour de Billa de le regarder avec une sorte de gêne, presque convaincue qu’elle lui volait une place qu’il méritait bien plus qu’elle. Otho retint un pauvre sourire d’excuse et prit parti du fait que Lobelia s’était levée pour faire du thé pour se pencher vers sa cousine, le doute toujours aux lèvres :

— Elle est sérieuse, n’est-ce pas ?

Billa acquiesça avec indulgence.

— C’est Lobelia. Je ne crois pas qu’elle voudrait choisir entre toi et moi, Otho, pas si elle peut nous avoir tous les deux – et il ne put qu’approuver car si l’avarice de sa femme ne l’avait jamais dérangé, ce n’était pas un défaut qu’il avait facilement ignoré.

— Mais comment ferons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

— Comme nous ferons toujours, répliqua Lobelia avec confiance en disposant les tasses de camomille fumante sur la table basse de leur salon.

Son mari et sa maîtresse s’entre-regardèrent, appréhensifs et Lobelia retint son rire perché à grand peine devant leurs mines déconfites.

— En faisant jaser toute la Comté ? s’enquit Billa, un sourcil haussé.

Le sourire éclatant de Lobelia acheva de confirmer ses craintes.

* * *

La Comté jasa. Lobelia continua de visiter Bag End de temps à autre et de chiper dans l’argenterie. Billa continua de lui faire une mauvaise réputation et de pester contre son habileté à escamoter ses couverts lorsqu’elle ne regardait pas. Otho rit beaucoup et eut de la peine, même s’il savait en épousant sa femme qu’il ne serait jamais arrivé à rivaliser avec son premier amour. Ils formaient sans doute un couple étrange, une bizarrerie à trois, se supportant à peine et malgré tout si impossibles à séparer – la Comté jasa de plus belle. Lobelia repaya rumeur pour rumeur devant les yeux effarés d’Otho et le sourire amusé de Billa (qui avait bien gagné son surnom de Baggins la folle). On jasa de plus belle mais sans plus de malice, même s’il y eut des hauts et des bas – parfois plus de bas que de hauts, plus de sauts d’humeur et de vaisselle cassée même si ça se rafistolait plus ou moins en fin de compte.

On était tout de même heureux.

On aurait eu tort de ne pas l’être.

* * *

— Je cherche quelqu’un pour prendre part à une aventure, expliqua le vieil homme au chapeau, les sourcils haussés presque subjectivement comme s’il la mettait au défi de ne pas relever son offre, de rester tranquillement sur son banc à fumer sa pipe de Vieux Toby. Billa cligna des yeux un instant et joua avec l’extrémité de sa pipe, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de sa prochaine réplique.

Même si aucune hésitation ne fit trembler sa voix quand elle proposa, un petit rictus sur le coin des lèvres :

— Voudriez-vous entrer prendre une tasse de thé, monsieur ? Ensuite, nous causerons.

* * *

Lobelia était en train d’arranger les buissons de roses dans son jardin quand Billa débarqua en trombe devant son portique, les vêtements de voyage de sa mère sur le dos et un long rouleau de parchemin flottant derrière elle comme une traîne de mariage. Madame Sackville-Baggins cligna des yeux avec stupeur et grogna d’exaspération : qu’est-ce qu’elle avait encore fait, cette fois-ci ?

— Lobbie ! cria une Billa visiblement surexcitée, à en juger par ses grands gestes et par la précipitation qu’elle mit à franchir la petite barrière. Son interlocutrice eut bien voulu protester mais une paire de lèvres s’écrasant contre les siennes lui coupa littéralement le souffle – elles étaient en _public_ , par Eru, qu’est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

Le baiser disparut aussi vite qu’il était venu et Billa la fixait soudainement de ses yeux opalins, belle à couper le souffle dans la veste carmin que Belladonna première du nom avait reçu en cadeau de fiançailles par son mari – une manière de l’emporter partout avec lui lors de ses voyages, lui avait révélé leur fille écœurée par le romantisme dégoulinant de ses parents.

— Billa, qu’est-ce que…

— Je pars à l’aventure ! s’écria la Baggins et soudainement, c’était la Billa de quelques années à peine devant elle, celle qui revenait les joues écorchés et les cheveux emmêlés de ses escapades diurnes dans les champs, c’était son aventurière de nouveau.

— Je pars, répéta-t-elle comme pour donner plus de force à son affirmation, comme si elle n’y croyait pas elle-même. Avec des nains. Dans l’est.

Lobelia acquiesça, trop choquée (ou furieuse ?) pour répondre verbalement.

— Je voudrais…

Billa s’interrompit abruptement, les yeux perdus sur la maison confortable qui attendait paresseusement derrière sa rivale, avec des rideaux proprets et une porte fraîchement repeinte. Pas aussi ostentatoire que Bag End, évidemment, mais cela restait un joli smial – et les traits ronds se firent soudainement tristes, tendus dans une étrange attente que Lobelia ne comprit pas.

— Ca ne fait rien, souffla Billa en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de sa maîtresse et si le premier baiser s’était fait enthousiaste, il y avait dans celui-ci un désespoir presque tangible, une profondeur qu’elle n’aurait jamais soupçonné de la part de Belladonna Baggins.

Sans un mot de plus, l’aînée se retourna et disparut le long de la route, laissant dans son sillage des exclamations interrogatives et une Lobelia Sackville-Baggins complètement sous le choc.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu moins d’un quart d’heure pour débouler à Bag End, en ignorant les regards étranges et les murmures qui poussaient dans son dos. La porte n’était curieusement pas fermée à clé – que Billa lui accordât implicitement une confiance aussi totale lui donnait des frissons, à la fois de délice et d’anxiété – et si rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude du smial des Baggins, Lobelia connaissait la demeure de sa maîtresse bien mieux que cela.

Billa était partie. Peut-être pour de bon, à en juger par l’effusion dans ses adieux, et sans lui laisser un autre message qu’un simple mouchoir qui l’attendait paresseusement sur la table de la cuisine, un témoignage de tout ce qu’elle laissait derrière elle et un message jamais terminé – par lâcheté ou tout simplement par noblesse, parce que Billa n’était qu’une égoïste qui n’avait pas la force de priver la seule personne qui comptât du bonheur simple des Hobbits.

_Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi._

— Stupide femme, ragea Lobelia dans ses dents serrées, le cœur douloureux. Quand, quand sa belle amie comprendrait-elle qu’aucune n’était faite pour ces vies tranquilles sous leurs collines ? Quand trouverait-elle le courage de cesser son stupide syndrome du martyr et de regarder vraiment ce qui vivait devant elle ? Peut-être jamais car Billa Baggins était ainsi et on ne la changerait sans doute pas.

Stupide, noble, douce Billa Baggins, avec ses yeux d’opale et un peu de vieux Toby sur la langue.

— J’arrive, espèce d’idiote, j’espère que tu es contente.

* * *

Quelques heures à peine après que Mademoiselle Baggins eut traversé la Comté d’un bout à l’autre en hurlant à qui lui demandait qu’elle partait (encore) à l’aventure, l’on vit Madame Sackville-Baggins emprunter le même chemin d’un pas tout aussi déterminé sinon plus rapide, son parapluie rose brandit comme une épée devant elle et un air si homicide sur le visage que les quelques passants qui traînaient encore sur les routes s’écartaient bien vite de son passage et attendaient qu’elle fût assez loin pour poser la question redoutée « où allez-vous, madame Sackville-Baggins ? »

Il n’y avait guère besoin de tendre l’oreille pour comprendre la tirade enragée qui répondait à chacune des interrogations lancées dans le vent tiède de la Comté : après tout, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins était plutôt réputée pour ses performances pulmonaires et ses colères terribles.

— A l’est, à la poursuite d’une ABRUTIE FINIE ! Pour quelqu’un parti à l’aventure si souvent, on pourrait croire que cette idiote de Billa Baggins aurait la présence d’esprit d’EMPORTER SON STUPIDE MOUCHOIR quand on décide d’aller se perdre dans l’est avec la pire bande de péquenauds que la Terre du Milieu ait sans doute jamais connue ! Qu’elle OSE, seulement, je vous jure qu’elle va M’ENTENDRE !

Et chaque Hobbit qui entendit ses jurons étouffés et ses promesses furieuses ne put retenir l’envie pressante de rentrer se terrer dans son trou confortable, à l’abri de folles aventurières et de terribles mégères comme les deux spécimens qui venaient de quitter leurs vertes terres pour se lancer dans une aventure comme on en avait moins souvent vue, ces derniers temps.

Nul ne doutait que quand elles reviendraient, elles auraient sans doute une histoire ou deux à raconter.

On plaignit les nains. On fit bien.


End file.
